Camping with Seigaku
by illsprawl
Summary: 1 Seigaku Tennis team 1 Club Trip CAMPING with a vengeance. Afraid yet? [This story is a failure, honestly.]
1. The Club Trip

Well, my first PoT fic! I guess we'll see how this goes…*looks nervous* This will only be my second attempt at a multi-part, so I hope all goes well. And yes, I said _attempt_. Take that as you will.

Anyway, Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. If it did, I'm sure the series would be far more offensive, and would offer quite a bit of hot boy-shagging. But I'm a horrible pervert, so ignore that last comment.

This is a story about camping. Hopefully you all will take to it and give me reviews, and I will have the inspiration to continue. Hooray for yaoi/shonen-ai/dirty innuendo! Hooray for camping, which I know next to nothing about! Hooray for obvious space-filler Author's Note!

Hooray for pants!

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

As the pride of their school, the Seigaku regulars were known for remaining calm and collected in the direst of situations, exerting amazing skill and dexterity on the tennis court, keeping good sportsmanship and high morale, and showing an amazing capacity for teamwork.

And as a team, they had all shuffled into the empty classroom, eager for the news Ryuzaki-sensei would bring.

…

And as a team, they sat in a rather miffed silence, expressions varying from blank to _artfully_ blank. Apparently, some things could dampen even Seigaku's mood.

There was a long, surprisingly undramatic pause.

"A-anou....sensei," Oishi began tentatively," I was under the impression that we would be going to the beach this year, as it is our first club trip since...well..." He trailed off, looking as though in deep thought. "Well, since ever, I think."

The woman shrugged, though she at least had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Listen, boys. I think we should take this as a blessing, even if we couldn't make it to the coast!" She smiled widely, although it looked a little strained. 

"Honestly, we're lucky! Not only can we get in touch with nature, but we can learn to _trust_ each other in the wilderness!" _Oh_, she was laying it on thick.

Needless to say, this statement was met with blatant distaste from the majority of the group.

After a few moments of shooting the hairy eyeball around the room as if daring anyone to complain, she turned to _The Stony One™ for support. _

Tezuka stepped forward and with a rather dangerous edge to his voice, muttered, "We are going camping, whether we _like _it, or not."

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**Day One**

**4:35 AM [****16:35**]****

The chattering tennis team was still draped in darkness, the sky a deep, velvety-blue above them with only the faintest stirrings of dawn on the horizon.

"I'm actually getting excited, Oishi!" Eiji chirped for what had to be the fifteenth time in the last minute and a half, followed by much bouncing and fidgeting and _squirming_ and so many other forms of ADHD manifesting itself in its natural habitat.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly and tugging the redhead's bags out of his hands, The other half of the Golden Pair made his way towards the back of the bus to load their luggage. 

Ryoma, having just moved safely out of Eiji's pouncing range tried to slink straight onto the bus, only to get his hair ruffled by some unseen force. He muttered something foul and tried, without much luck, to smooth the tousled strands back into place. Turning, he shot a baleful look at Momoshiro, who had suddenly found himself intensely interested in a nearby tree.

Inui was scribbling frantically in one of his many notepads, occasionally glancing up at his teammates, many of whom were still clad in sweatpants and slippers and other nightwear. This was very useful. He made a special note of Echizen's cat-print pajama pants and Kaido's special toothbrush bandanna. Not to mention Taka's sushi slippers and matching shirt.

He yawned and idly handed a glass of vegetable juice to some random, unsuspecting freshman, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Some of the other club members seemed unfazed by the change in routine. A group of sophomores were chatting amiably, waiting for their turn to store their things.  Tezuka and Fuji, the only two regulars fully dressed, stood near the doors to the bus in companionable silence.

Ryuzaki-sensei was ushering some of the younger club members around, looking tired and harassed.

Perhaps this really _was _a mistake.

Because this was going to be a long, **long, trip.**

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

Well, there it is so far! I would have gone on longer, but I don't want to do too much…I want to make sure people like it, first! Because honestly, I write for the reviews. I'll admit it. I'm desperate! @_@

See that little button down there? See it? Yeah…click it!


	2. The Bus Ride

Wow, I got reviews! Thank you so much, guys! ^___^ There were some questions you all had, so I'll try to answer some now. 

I guess the pairings will be the ones that are most common in this fandom, such as Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma, Inui/Kaido, and…well, not sure about Taka-san. Maybe a little Taka/Fuji? *shrugs* Also, some of the other members of the tennis club will be attending this trip as well, just to add to the chaos. Like some of the freshman, and sophomores…maybe some scattered juniors.

I mean, I'm sure you've all been on field trips. You know what happens when a few people wander off. X3

Admittedly, I'm still not sure _exactly how Japanese Schools work…but I know that most of the time you don't even need permission slips. But this isn't a short trip…_

And don't get me started on the camping grounds. O.o I'm pretty much just making things up as I go, since I haven't got any resources to help me with this kind of thing. While Okayama Central is real "camp-jo" ground, the one they're going to isn't.

Oh, well. On to the fic! Hopefully I can work in some shonen-ai this chapter!

(Oh, and Prince of Tennis still doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did.)

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**Day One**

**7:00 AM [****7:00**]****

A weathered old bus slid in a would-be smooth manner down the deserted road, giving no sign of the havoc presently taking place within it. Indeed, the mellow sunlight dappling through the thick leaves of the forest surrounding and the gentle hum of wheels gave the impression of tranquility; the peeling paint spelling out the friendly word "Wercome!" across the side seemed innocent enough.

It had taken longer than anyone had planned to get everything (and everyone) onto the bus. However, despite the delay the Seigaku tennis team was still as cheery and rambunctious as ever.

That was actually sort of an understatement.

If one was to venture onto to the bus at that moment, they would _expect_ to see some tired, slightly groggy tennis players and many bags, flashlights and camping gear stuffed under seats.

But on the contrary, it was like Wal-mart on a Saturday with prices even _cheaper _than usual.

And that is a very frightening place to be.

Indeed, Inui and Kaido could be seen sitting in the back, surrounded by the few girls who had decided to tag along for the trip. With their shrill giggles and incessant whining, Kaido felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and glowered at Inui, who seemed stoic as ever. Inui quickly wrote something in his notebook.

They remained in silence for a long time, but to anyone else it would look as though they were engaging in some sort of staring contest.

Momoshiro and Ryoma were sitting together, as usual. The older of the two seemed to be trying to move Ryoma, who'd perched himself on his partner's bag as if it was no big deal. Ryoma promptly poked Momo in the eye, and the two began slapping at each other.

Kinomori-kun was a loud freshman with a game boy, and he had slung his arm around Taka's shoulders in a friendly manner. The poor young man was looking as though he'd rather die then have another round of Tetris.

Outside, the sky was brightening.

**10:05 AM [****10:05**]****

Oishi stood with a lot of effort on his part and made his way up the isle to where Ryuzaki-sensei was seated, getting hit with a few free-flying tennis balls and a stuffed turtle. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly realized he wouldn't be heard over the deafening yells and laughter around him. Sighing, his raised his voice.

"Sensei, where exactly are w—Ouch!—going and when do you think we'll—"He turned, "Who threw that?!" Then continued, "I thought we might be going to Okayama Central, as they _do_ have tennis courts and—I saw that, Eiji!—housing facilities…"

Tezuka shook his head from across the isle, leaning over Fuji, expertly ducking a sneaker, and handing Oishi a piece of paper. The black haired boy took it and quirked an eyebrow at its contents.

"Kuzunoha Camp-jo? Where is that?"

But Tezuka had already returned to his original position, holding a quiet conversation with Fuji, who gave Oishi a pleasant smile. Shrugging, he stumbled back down the isles, carefully avoiding the chords of CD players and packs of camping gear blocking his way.

It looked as though a bomb had gone off towards the middle of the bus. Anything from shoes to underwear could be seen draped from windows and the fire latch on the ceiling. For once, Tezuka did not seem to take any notice of this. Perhaps because his half of the bus was cleaner.

Oishi sighed. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he moved to sit back down next to his partner he was hit in the back of the head with a tennis racket. Eiji blinked down at him, eyes wide. He was clutching his large, worn teddy bear.

"You killed him!"

…Ouch, indeed.

**11:57 AM [****11:57**]****

The bus driver, still forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, (let alone his mouth) pulled the lever to open the doors.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination! Not only had they gotten lost _twice_, but they'd nearly hit a deer and had had to make an impromptu stop when a boy's bag had _somehow been shoved out one of the windows._

But now, the ride was over! They could all get on with their camping trip, and he would be free to return home! He breathed a small sigh of relief as the children finally began to exit.

But of course, something would always, _always go wrong._

Even as he watched, a loud, violet-eyed boy came pummeling through, and the result was at least fifteen other people toppling over like dominos and rolling around on top of each other on the floor. The root of the problem lay splayed across the stairs of the bus, looking slightly dazed.

"Oh, that's nice." Kaido growled, extricating himself from Inui's grip. He stood and adjusted his bandanna, stomping down the stairs and, incidentally, right over Momoshiro. 

The few people who remained standing carefully made their way off the bus. Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head as she eased past the fallen regular. Taka's head popped out of the pile of limbs, looking quite horrified. Somewhere beneath him the sound of Tetris could be heard.

"That little…Echizen pushed me!" Momoshiro moaned piteously. Indeed, the boy in question was one of the few who had not been affected by the pile up. He was grinning rather evilly, and flashed Momo a thumbs up before stepping over him and off of the bus.

Outside, the sun was shining cheerfully. A small building off to the right, built entirely of wood, it seemed, was where everyone headed. Tall, lush, green trees arched up and around the small dirt road and pale, violet mountains loomed in the distance. A soft breeze blew around them.

They had arrived at Kuzunoha Park for a week of camping.

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

I should have the next part out very soon! XD Hope you liked this chapter…they'll finally break out in the wild with tents and…other camping stuff, next! Bye! Oh, and please review. ^_^ If I had cookies to give you, I would.


	3. Setting up Camp

And the third chapter rears its ugly head! Yay! Again, thank you so much for the reviews! Just looking at them all made me smile so much my face practically split in half! ^_^

Anyway, everything stated in the last two chapters still applies…

So no, I don't own Prince of Tennis. *reluctantly unties Kaido*

As much as I'd like to get all of us into sleeping bags and tents with the regulars, I think they'd kick us out. *sniffs* And I keep trying to figure out how to work the pairings in…*sweatdrops*

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**Day One**

**1:23 PM** [****13:23******]**

After getting their passes and a few maps and guidebooks, the many teenagers took off towards their campsite. Which was exactly that. There were no RVs or bathhouses or anything of that sort. Thick forest covered the entire area, though there _was a clearing to the immediate left that looked as though something had died in it recently._

Eiji dropped his bags and stretched, beaming over his shoulder at his weary partner who still had the faint imprint of a tennis racket's strings on one cheek. It seemed he'd been hit more than once. Eiji began pouting and tugging at his friend's arm in an attempt to cheer him up.

"If it makes you feel better," He grinned, "I would have taken the hit for you!"

Oishi smiled and feigned a swoon. "I know. You're just so brave."

"Oiiishi!" Another pout.

Meanwhile, under the watchful eye of their coach, the rest of the team began to unpack their belongings, a lot of which were useless. Most of them had honestly thought they'd have some chance to play tennis, but that didn't seem to be the case. While some of them had rather strange sleeping bags and tents (for those who had brought their own), it was the pajamas from earlier that were coming back to haunt them.

"…Kittens, Echizen?" Momoshiro laughed and tugged at the cloth, having obviously regained his confidence since the bus incident. He received an exasperated look and a snippy response.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?"

"Jeez, don't get so defensive!" The taller boy muttered, unzipping the 'bag-o-tent' Ryuzaki-sensei had handed him, watching the smaller boy for a response. "As a matter of fact, I think they're very _cute_ on you!" He put quite a bit of emphasis on the word 'cute.'

Ryoma blinked owlishly at him, seemingly at a loss for words. After a moment he turned back to what he was doing, though Momo was sure he saw a blush beneath the boy's long bangs. He grinned and continued to struggle with his "half-a-tent" or whatever it was.

"You know, Tezuka, we should probably be setting up our own tent." Fuji murmured mildly, his trademark smile in place. He idly brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

There was a pause.

"I'm assuming that means _I _should set up the tent." Tezuka intoned, cracking what _might have been a small smile in the other's direction. Fuji never stopped smiling at all._

"Well, if you're offering..."

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**3:02 PM** [****15:02******]**

"This is quite possibly the most pointless thing ever made." Kaido growled, pulling half-heartedly at the side of his tent. It was really quite small, and folded up into a bulky triangle if he touched it too much. This obviously put him at a major disadvantage whenever he tried to clamber inside it. Inui and Taka hovered behind him, neither showing any interest in offering their help.

"Possibility of Kaoru Kaido having success with this tent on the first try, 35%"

"Inui-san, this is at least the fifth..." Taka breathed, slightly amazed at how the attempt had failed so many times. Behind him Inui gave a secret sort of smile and stepped forward to assist Kaido, who was at his wit's end. He seemed to have developed some sort of eye twitch in the last few minutes.

Inui adjusted his glasses. Had he not a reputation to keep, he probably would have laughed at the hopeless expression gracing the young man's features.

And elsewhere in the woods…

"This is haaaaard!" A certain redhead wailed, tugging at the jumble of rope, zipper and plastic before him and looking mournful. It might have been a tent at some point, but we just can't be sure…though further evidence of this was the wooden stakes lying a few feet away.

"Well, you didn't expect it to be all marshmallows and fireside stories, did you?" Oishi stated calmly and patted his friend's shoulder in a comforting manner while spreading out their sleeping bags.

"Of course! What else are you supposed to do when you go campi—!" Eiji promptly tripped over a tree root hidden in the underbrush, flailing his arms around. Oishi's attempt to grab him ended in them both somehow becoming tangled and sprawled in the remnants of their tent and covered in leaves and twigs.

"If I didn't know better, Eiji," Oishi blinked, pulling a few strings and strips of nylon out of the other's hair and smiling softly. "I'd think you were losing your touch." 

"Oishi! I am _not!" Eiji whimpered, working up the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. "I don't see why we couldn't have gotten a foldy-tent like Taka!" He pointed through the trees where three familiar figures were struggling with a bulky, bright yellow triangle. The one he identified as Kaido was looking particularly murderous._

Oishi sighed.

"Well…it'll be getting dark soon. We should probably try to figure this thing out, unless you want to sleep without…er…shelter? There are plenty of _mosquitoes _buzzing around just waiting…" He grinned at the look of disgust on the other boy's face.

Eiji squeaked and began untangling himself _much faster._

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**4:45 PM** [****16:45******]**

"So, has everyone got their tents and their groups set up," Ryuzaki began, "Or will I have to assign you all myself?"

Many of the club members shifted uneasily and looked around.

"For those of you who have no sleeping arrangements as of yet, I will decide for you. There's enough room for everyone, don't worry." She took Inui's clipboard from him and read it up and down a few times before putting some of the members in pairs.

"…Echizen? Why are you on this list?"

Ryoma looked severely peeved. "I'm not staying with that moron!" He pointed at Momoshiro as though he were some sort of hideous bog beast. The boy in question shrugged and stuffed another marshmallow in his mouth.

"Well, that's too bad. You two are already paired, so off you go!" She pushed the vertically-challenged child in the general direction of his tent, ignoring the muttered "crap" that came from him.

She looked around for the girls on the trip, spotting them off in a group. Sakuno waved cheerfully at her, and she noted with a hint of amusement that the poor girl already seemed to have some sort of rash on her face. She assumed they had already figured their own business out, so she moved on.

"Remember, you can fit three to four people in these tents!"

Kaido scowled darkly from behind Inui and Satoshi, an unfortunate sophomore who had tried to help them with their little _problem and had ended up with it caught on his head. It had taken the fifteen minutes to get the blasted thing off, and he was still hyperventilating from the experience._

Never again, he vowed. Never, _ever again. _

Inui would be putting it up next time.

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

No, I'm not bashing Sakuno. *sweatdrop*

As for the 'foldy-tent"…er…it's a tent that unfolds. O.o Not sure if everyone got that. Yeah. I had one way back one, it was pretty sad and it _did_ close on my cousin's head. It was a very interesting experience.

I'm so rusty at this! I haven't written a fanfic in a while, and I know how slowly this is going…but I think the next chapter will be the most fun yet! I can't wait for the smores! *dances around like an idiot* In any case, I hope you all liked it! Please review, okay?


	4. Not Going As Planned

Well, here's the fourth chapter….Um. No notes really, but that's okay! All I can really warn is that I'm writing this as it comes, so…I don't really know where this whole story's gonna go. XD

*looks down and shuffles feet* ….No, Prince of Tennis _doesn't belong to me, as much as I want it. Oh, well._

Oh, and I don't own the Blair Witch, either. O,o

Onto the fic!

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

**Day One**

**7:36 PM** [****19:36******]**

The remnants of sunset were finally fading from the sky, leaving a warm, breezy evening in its wake. The sky was darkening quickly with stars winking out the last bits of daylight.

The majority of the Seigaku tennis team sat around an empty fire pit in the middle of a clearing. People were crowding around, trying to make room for their friends, and waiting for the fire to be started.

This was not going exactly as planned.

It seemed that someone had used up the matches or lost them altogether, Ryuzaki-sensei had misplaced her lighter, and there were still a few people wandering around looking for firewood. They had yet to return, so the rest of the students had gathered and simply sang car songs for the past two and a half hours while munching on the few snacks that didn't need a fire to be eaten.

"This land is my land! It is not your land! I've got a shotgun—"

"Eiji! That's not how the song goes!"

"Oh."

Ryuzaki was getting a headache. If she had to listen to "Row Your Boat" _one _more time, she was sure she would lose it. As though the very _fates were against her, the entire team began to croon the song she had cursed only moments before. She rubbed her temples and looked at Tezuka. The young man understood._

"Everyone! Twenty laps around the tent area, now!"

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone was on their feet within moments and began clambering around each other, scrambling to follow their coach's order.

"Wah, buchou! I thought we were on vacation!" A particularly sour-faced junior wailed as he turned to look at Tezuka, regretting this as he slammed into a nearby tree. Tezuka remained silent.

It didn't _matter _where they were. There was _always_ time for some painful, gut-wrenching exercise.

**7:40 PM** [****19:40******]**

"So _what_ exactly are we supposed to be doing, again?" Momoshiro sniffed, leaning over to pick some of the black, slimy leaves from the bottom of his shoe with exquisite care.

"How about you just stand there and pretend to be useful." Ryoma suggested blandly, gathering a few gnarled branches in his arms and scrounging around for more.

"You're such a loner." Momo replied breezily, pulling a few stray twigs from his hair with the air of one ignoring an elephant in their living room. A small, pretty, raven-haired elephant with startlingly golden eyes, but an elephant never the less. 

He eyed the smaller boy, and suddenly got an idea.

"We could make Blair Witch dolls out of those branches!" He exclaimed happily.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow.

"Blair wi-blair what?" He tried to fit his mouth around the words. It certainly _sounded familiar, though he wasn't sure why._

"That evil witch that lives in the forests of America! Didn't you ever see it while you were over there, Echizen?" Momoshiro looked too excited for his own good. "Did you, did you?!"

Ryoma blew up his bangs in frustration and took ten deep, calming breaths.

"It's just a story, Momo-senpai. It's not real." Ryoma ground out after a moment, snatching up a few extra branches. Honestly, the other boy could be so aggravating! Believing in stupid stuff like that at his age. He probably still thought Santa would be coming around every year, for goodness sakes!

And it was then that they heard it; a strange gargling sound and a snapping of twigs, as though something big and wet was moving nearby.

The two partners had latched onto each other in record time.

"Oh, my god it's the blair witchshe'smadyousaidshewasn't—"

"Momo-senpai, Shhhhhhh! Where's the flashlight?!" He held out his hand for it expectantly. Momo frowned at him before whispering fiercely.

"I left it back in our tent! I didn't think we'd be out here for long!"

"God! How could you jus—"

A louder gurgle from somewhere off to their right interrupted their argument.

Ryoma decided, quite calmly, that now would be a fantastic time to panic. Or run.

Or both.

**8:02 PM** [****20:02******]**

"—And all that remained was their car and their cooler. No sign of struggle or anything." Eiji finished his story, looking around at all of his listeners.

After finishing running laps, they had settled back down for some good, old-fashioned storytelling. The effect was sort of ruined by the lack of a warm, crackling fire and the scent of roasted marshmallow, though.

"Maybe we should go look for them!" Sakuno prompted suddenly, rubbing her shoulders and looking worried. Eiji blinked. "Yukino and Osamu, the missing campers?" He questioned.

"No…the people who went to get some wood! They might have gotten lost, 'ba-san!" She looked pleadingly up at her grandmother.

"Well, how far could they have _gone?" Kaido muttered, startling nearly everyone by actually contributing to the conversation. "Like anything could happen to them out here."_

There was a sudden shrill scream from somewhere in the woods surrounding them. Let it be noted that only a few young men had gone since none of the girls had wanted to get burs in their hair. So as a male, being able to scream that high is a pretty amazing feat.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" Ryuzaki-sensei slapped a hand to her forehead, snatched a flashlight and sallied forth, disappearing into the dark trees. Tezuka followed without a word.

After a moment Eiji stood up and grinned, bounding after them.

Oishi watched all of this with a rather incredulous expression on his face. How on _earth _had everything gotten so disorganized? And it wasn't as if he could just let his partner run off _alone_, anyway. So he jogged after him.

This was a mistake.

Practically everyone else began running around in a frenzy for their flashlights, wanting to get in on the action as well, save for Inui, Kaido and Taka. They were too exhausted from their earlier excursion with the tent from hell.

As for everyone else…well.

Never let it be said that tennis players aren't enthusiastic.

_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_

*falls over* Now they'll all be running around the dark, scary woods! Boogem! *walks around in a white sheet*

Anyways, please review! I know this chapter wasn't too great…but I'm trying! *points to the little button below* Click, please!


End file.
